Temporary Bliss
by That Impossible Radical Tardis
Summary: A stolen moment between Raven and Speedy and their budding relationship. Rated M for a lemon. Please read and review.


Speedy/Raven OneShot

A/N: Hey guys, I am back again with another Speedy and Raven story. I wanted to write something a little more mature than last time so if you aren't of age or don't like smut, then this isn't for you. Sorry. As always please read and review.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Raven sat in the dark corner of the room she was in; the same thing she did every time she was invited to one of these fancy parties.  
The only difference being that this time she did not come alone. Taking a sip from the glass in her hand, Raven glanced around the room; people watching.

From across the room, Roy Harper barely pay attention to anything that Richard Grayson was saying. Tonight they were here as civilians,  
not superheroes. Nodding his head along to what Richard was saying, Roy stole glances at his date. He knew that in order for her to blend in she had to wear the ring Cyborg gave her, but he didn't like it. He missed seeing her violet hair. Brown hair  
didn't suit her as well.

Roy stared at her lips with a hunger reserved for lions stalking their last meal. "Roy, did you here me," Richard asked waving his hand  
in front of Roy's face.

Roy turned his attention back to the other boy in front of him, "Of course, Dick. I've been listening to you go on and on about Slade.  
But, if memory services me right, tonight is our night off. Now, if you on't mind, my date looks lonely."

As Roy began to walk away, Richard said, "Just because its our night off doesn't mean that I trust you."

"Of course not, Dick. I wouldn't expect anything less from you. You were raised by him after all. But, do me a favor. Don't stick your  
nose into my business. Just because you can't move on, doesn't mean everyone can't."

"Would you care to join me in the study," a voice said from behind Raven. Raven had been too busy staring out the window that she didn't  
notice Roy until he was directly behind her.

Raven stuttered a breath and chocked on the drink in her mouth. Turning around to face him, Raven smiled at him, "You mean, you want  
to get away from this awesome party?"

"I would much rather be alone with the lovely lady who agreed to a date with me. Besides you look delicious today. How can you  
expect me to just sit here and not have a taste?"

Raven wish she had her cloak to hide her blush. While they have been seeing each other for a year now. They have only been intimate with  
each other a few times. This would be the first time since she gained full control of her powers. The first time we were together had been a disaster; half of the windows in the Tower blew up. They were both looking forward to this moment. And  
while they would have like a more romantic setting, they knew that that wasn't possible at the moment.

"What color panties are you wearing Raven," Roy asked pulling her close to him. He ran his hands along her arms waiting for her to answer  
him.

Raven smiled at him and said, "None."

Roy could feel his self harden in his pants. He knew that he needed to have her. "Meet me in the study in five minutes. You know Richard  
won't let us out of his sights if he sees us together. Once of these days, we are just going to have to tell him the truth," Roy said. They have been hiding their relationship from the rest of the Titans. The only two people who knew were Jinx and  
Cyborg.

"Don't be late and don't make me wait," he said as he walked away from her. As soon as he was out of sight, Richard made his way over  
to her.

"Raven, you need to be careful with him. He is just a player remember.."

"Richard, I appreciate your concern, but everything is fine. We are just friends. Or am I not allowed to have friends anymore?"

"You know that's not what I am saying. But, I see the way he looks at you. He doesn't just want to be friends."

"I can handle myself just fine," she said walking away from him.

"Where are you going," he asked.

"To the bathroom," she said leaving him behind.

Four minutes after Roy left, Raven strolled into the study. It was a good thing that Bruce was too busy paying attention to his guest  
or they would have some questions to answer. This wasn't the first time they snuck away at one of Bruce's get togethers but the rush of getting caught never went away.

Speedy sat behind Bruce's desk. His face lit up in a smile as soon as he saw her. "Make sure you lock the door. Wouldn't want Richard  
to walk in on us again, would you?" They both hated interruptions and Robin always seemed to be able to find them when things were getting good. "Come here, and as you walk, remove your  
clothes." Raven loved it when Roy took control. For so long she was always in control of (almost) everything around her, so for someone else to take control was a huge turn on for her. Raven began to unzip the red thigh length dress she was wearing.  
She would have to think Starfire later for the gift. At first she didn't think it would look good on her, but after seeing Roy's face she knew Starfire had pick the perfect thing.

Roy inhaled a shaky breath and said, "Beautiful; you are prefect Raven."

Roy couldn't believe how lucky he was. He crushed on Raven for so long. He played around with so many other girls because he never thought  
that she would like him the same way. Raven was a goddess in his eyes. Her plump breasts and tone body had him aching all over. He wanted her lips wrapped around his cock, licking his plump head. He shivered just thinking about it. He wanted her bite  
marks etched into his skin so that everyone knew that he was taken. He just wanted to breath in her scent for as long as he could. But, tonight was not about him. It was all about her. He promised her this night when she first said that she wanted  
to learn full control.

"Sit on the desk for me," Roy said gesturing to the spot he wanted her to sit. Raven perched on the polished wooden desk and stared  
into her lovers eyes, awaiting his next command.

"Slide forward and put your feet on the arms of the chair." She slowly lifted her legs, stroking his thigh with her right foot before  
placing them on the chair. Raven licked her lips waiting for him to make a move. A blush was permanently on her cheeks, but she didn't care. A low moan tickled the back of her throat when Roy's right hand stocked up her calf. He barely grazed her  
clit before flitting away. Before she had a moment to complain, his lips hovered over her mound, his warm breath exciting her further. Her clit pulse without him even touching her. She wanted his lips lapping up her juices. His tongue inside of her.  
God, the things she wanted him to do to her.

"Watch me, Raven," he said as he stared at her pussy with heat in his eye. The anticipation made Raven groan. "Please," she whispered  
to him.

Roy smiled to his self; he loved when she begged him. His fingers brushed on the inside of her thighs, thumbs stroking higher and higher,  
but never high enough to touch her where she wants him the most. Finally, he leaned down and the first swipe of his tongue had her arching back further, pushing her bottom closer to the edge of the desk to give him better access.

"Raven, god you taste amazing." Moaning and thrashing was all Raven was capable of doing as he moved his thumbs to massage her outer  
labia while he lightly licked her clit. Raven missed how talented his tongue was. It has been too long since the last time she felt like this. Raven pouted when he stop licking and climbed onto the desk.

"Rae, I want to fuck your pussy, I want to slide my hard dick into your liquid heat. Do you want that? I don't think I can hold back  
much longer," Roy said looking down at her. She could feel his hard dick poking her in the stomach. Raven couldn't remember when he stripped, but she coldn't bring herself to care.

She licked her lips and said, "Fuck yes." Raven pulled him into a heated kiss. Hands where flying everywhere, they couldn't touch each  
other quick enough. Raven pushed him away so that he was fully off the desk. Before he could protest, she slipped off the desk and turn around so that she was bent over the desk with her butt in the air. Roy stroked his cock head through her wet lips  
and she pushed down and back, trying to get him inside of her.

Ravens hair fell to one side. She has been trying to grow it out lately. The long locks cascaded down and tickled her breast as Roy  
thrust his cock balls deep into her pussy with one powerful thrust. They both moaned together at the feeling of being one. The fullness of him was almost too much for her. He was long and thick. God, if he didn't feel so good as he pumped in and out  
with long, sure strokes. Raven was glad for one that she wasn't blowing anything up with her magic.

She hovered close to orgasm and the sound of Roy's rough groans close to her ear nearly sent her over the abyss. She needed just a little  
bit more to push her over the edge. Roy licked up and down her spine, holding on painfully to her hips. The pain only serviced to turn her on more. She was sure there would be marks there in the morning, but nothing her powers couldn't heal. There  
was a pressure that started in her stomach. She arched her back further, trying to get closer to the exquisite sensation. He teased her clit, his finger running up and down in tune with his thrust.

"Are you ready," Roy whispered into her ear.

"God yes," she moaned out.

If she didn't climax soon she would melt into a pile of mush at his feet. The aroma was potent and arousing. Roy bit down on her neck  
at the same time he thrust hard. The feeling caused an explosion that rocked her core. She screamed his name in ecstasy. Raven tried to draw deep breaths but Roy plunged his cock deeper, harder than before, drawing out her orgasm as he shook behind  
her.

His shouts and grunts of pleasure sounded loud in the office. "Oh, fuck, Rae, I'm going to cum baby." Roy's body trembled violently  
and he buried his face in her neck, licking and biting where he could reach. Raven tightened around his cock as it swelled and jerked inside her. The force of his climax sent aftershocks coursing through her body.

For a dizzying moment Raven worried about the party goers hearing their activities. She decided that she didn't really care. Roy kissed  
the side of her neck before pulling out of her. They looked at each other and smiled as they both got dressed. They knew they were almost out of time. Richard would be looking for them and it wouldn't be long before he came across them. Roy helped  
her zip her dress back up, hands lingering on her ass. Raven used her magic to try and mask the smell of their activates.

Kissing her one last time, Roy opened the door and almost ran into Richard who was on the other side. "There you two are. I've been  
looking for you. I thought something happened."

Raven smiled behind Roy's back, knowing that he was glaring at the boy in front of him. "No, I just happened to remember that Bruce  
had a book that I thought Raven would like."

Richard didn't believe him but said nothing. He stepped to the side as the pair came out of the room. He followed silently behind them  
until he took a look at Ravens neck. "Raven, what happened to your neck?"

Although Raven had no way of looking, she knew excatly what he was talking about. She smacked Roy's arm and said, "Nothing Richard."  
Roy couldn't contain the laugh that came out. Raven shook her head at him all the while Richard glance back and forth between the two.

~The End~

A/N: Thank you for reading. This story takes place three years after the last Speedy/Raven story I wrote. All this is leading up to the chapter story I am writing about the two. I wanted to give an insight to their relationship prior to the story starting. I am thinking that the story will take place when they are 22/21, so that would be set two years after this story. As of right now, Raven is only 19 while Roy is 20. I hope you guys are enjoying these stories as much as I have been enjoying writing them. As always please read and review. Even if its just to say hey, I will appreciate any reviews you guys want to give. Thank you ^_^


End file.
